


Fluttering Like Butterflies

by NervousAliceCurious



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Butterflies, Chihiro is a precious bean, Fluff, Have Some Pure and Wholesome Yaoi, M/M, School crush, Vulnerability, for pride month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: Upon finding a trapped butterfly, Chihiro bears witness to a shift in character that he's never seen before.And it's making his heart do strange flips.





	Fluttering Like Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> (Rated T for cursing...)

Such a beautiful day to be outside…

 

 

Chihiro smiled at the sun, glad that after a week of solid rain it had finally re-appeared.

 

For once, it actually felt like Spring; not too hot, not too cold.

 

 

He might even be able to get away with removing his blazer.

 

 

 

Sitting contentedly beneath a tree, the Programmer was about to set up his laptop when he saw something.

 

Glowing.

 

 

In a bush not too far away-

 

 

 

“Oh no…!”

 

 

 

A butterfly, bright-yellow in color.

 

 

 

To his dismay, it was trapped!

 

Fluttering helplessly against its gossamer prison…

 

 

“Watcha lookin’ at, Fujisaki-san?”

 

“They’re stuck…”

 

 

Leaning over his shoulder, Oowada Mondo frowned.

 

 

“Well f*.

 

Can’t leave it like that”.

 

 

His calloused fingers reached for the fragile insect, and Chihiro’s anxiety spiked.

 

 

“Y-you’re going to be really careful…aren’t you?”

 

“Huh?”

 

 

Slight tears formed in his eyes.

 

 

“It’s just…we can’t accidentally squish them!

 

What if they have children waiting for them to come home!?”

 

 

The Biker Gang Leader made an exasperated noise.

 

 

“H*!

 

Do you always worry this much?”

 

 

-To his surprise, he was as gentle as if he were handling a tiny baby.

 

 

“I’ve got it”.

 

“You-you do”.

 

 

 

As it gratefully flapped its delicate wings, spiraling further and further away, the Programmer felt…something.

 

 

_I’ve never seen Oowada-san act so-_

 

 

 

Sweet.

 

 

 

Kind, even.

 

 

 

It was a side to the usually gruff and direct Biker he wouldn’t ever have guessed existed.

 

 

 

In his heart.

 

 

 

-Across the green, the bell rang.

 

 

“Aw, s*!

 

I got a test next period-“

 

 

Mondo started to high-tail it.

 

 

“Ishimaru, don’t you **DARE** report me-!!”

 

 

“Ah-

 

Wait!”

 

 

_Oh-!?_

 

 

Before he was even fully aware of what he was doing, Chihiro’s hand had grasped his sleeve.

 

 

“Yeah?”

 

 

Thank goodness he wasn’t eyeballing him like he was some weirdo!

 

Because that’s how he felt-

 

 

_What am I even…doing…_

 

 

 

“Thank you”.

 

 

A slight blush crept up his cheeks.

 

 

“For saving that butterfly…”

 

“…It was nothin’”.

 

 

He sounded borderline flustered himself.

 

His hand brushed through his tightly-curled hair.

 

 

 

“Hey…don’t mention it to anybody else, alright?

 

Might get back to my gang.

 

 

Don’t want ‘em to think I’ve gone soft all of a sudden…”

 

 

He barked a nervous laugh.

 

 

“Uh-“

 

Chihiro blinked.

 

 

“Sure-okay-“

 

 

“Thanks”.

 

 

 

I owe you one.

 

 

 

When he left, the Ultimate felt the blood rush to his cheeks-

 

This was _such_ a bad idea…

 

 

And yet.

 

It couldn’t be denied.

 

 

_I think I’m starting to...have a crush on this guy..._

 

 

 

Little did he know that there was a butterfly trapped in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone! (:


End file.
